


荣你 给友

by SherrX



Category: svt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherrX/pseuds/SherrX





	荣你 给友

这是礼拜五的晚上。

你结束了一天无聊的课程早早得回到了你和权顺荣的家。你今年大三，是权顺荣的女朋友，只是秘密恋爱并没有公开。是你不想公开，你觉得这样的日子也挺好，没有人来骚扰你，也没有那么多的绯闻舆论围绕在权顺荣的身边，你爱着他，他更是爱着你，还有什么不满足的呢？

就这么想着，你打开家门，看着简洁的屋子，虽然很干净但是总是少了那么一点人情味，就这么想着来到了十字路口的花店门口。买了一大束满天星，又看到货架上放着家用精油香氛，你就问老板娘讨要了一瓶玫瑰味的。你是一个乖巧的姑娘，嘴甜长的也俏，街坊邻居都很喜欢你，何况还是你一直去光顾的花店，老板娘想都没想就让你拿走，还调笑你是不是给男朋友布置房间去了，你红着脸奶着声音嗯了一句。

回家的路上你蹦蹦哒哒的，三步并两步，阳光洒在你的身上，十二月的韩国也可以是暖暖的，大三也不过是刚刚过20的女孩，也权顺荣的心里永远都是初见那时十岁的妹妹，是要保护着呵护着的那个小女孩。你现在的心情就真的好像十七的歌里唱的那样

“在去见你的路上开满了鲜花”

虽然等权顺荣下班还有好久，但半个月一次的相见还是让你有着刚在一起时候的悸动，甚是想念。

你回到家后，开始布置，将满天星填满了三个花瓶，一个放在桌子上，一个在茶几上，还有一个在床头柜上，再把香氛安放在合适的角落里，又把房间简单的打扫了一下，你拿着书包进了书房，想着把周末作业能完成一点是一点，等到晚上蹲一个男朋友的直播。

晚上六点快到了，你翻了翻家里也没有什么吃的，只有泡面，你索性就泡了一杯然后盘腿坐在沙发上打开电视，激动地等着svt的红毯。

“Say the name!”“SEVENTEEN!”

果然啊不出意料还是权顺荣喊的这一句，不过还是和崔胜澈的有区别，但是自家男朋友在你眼里那都是最好的！

权顺荣一头偏金光的白发，穿着黑色的Channel大衣，虽然比起两边的队友来说身高并不是他的优势，但是他完美的身材比例还是在这么多人当中让你一眼就看到了他。

“王砸nim！顺荣王砸nim！”

粉丝接连不断的呼声听得你是又酸又好笑的。你看着权顺荣因为这个昵称眯起了他独有的10点10分的小眼睛，脸颊肉向上拱了拱，鼻子皱了皱笑得好不开心，你嘁了一声，嗦了一口面，用叉子重重地戳着杯里的面条。

红毯的时间说长不长说短不短，七分多钟权顺荣也没说什么话就这么过去了，随后就开始了漫长的等待，等待着seventeen的舞台，等待着属于你的那个王子耀眼的一刻。

等待…又是等待…

终于他们来了。

黑泡队的完美开场如果不算崔胜澈的缺席的话，主唱队的深情演唱如果不算尹净汉的缺席的话。

表演队来了，你等的好辛苦，你放下手中的杯面，确实也吃的差不多了，放下腿，正襟危坐在沙发上就像是你要去表演时这么紧张和认真。

权顺荣是第一个唱的，你熟悉不过的声音，温柔中又会夹杂着一些低沉，有时兴奋带来的怒音，撒娇时的奶音，让你都喜欢的不得了，小烟熏的眼妆，更是让眼神增添了威慑力。

诶？不对，他穿的啥玩意儿？透视装？我tnnd给他胆子了？这人最好晚上别让我见到他，不然我捶爆这颗仓鼠脑袋！还让我给他发消息？发个腿子！

说是这么说，表演还是要继续看下去的。看到电视机上权顺荣随着音乐律动，变换曳动的舞姿，力度和节制的并存是最吸引你的点，还有优秀的表情管理，这哪是刚刚红毯上只知道傻呵呵笑得权仓啊，这就是老虎啊老虎！但是，这个透视装是真的碍眼，这根本就等于没穿衣服啥都看到了，下面粉丝的尖叫声越大你的心就越烦，但是权顺荣最近跟着运动场那帮男人去健身的效果还挺显著的，要是你能摸到这个腹肌的话…

你晃了晃头，想什么呢好好看表演，直到good to me性感男人们的亮相后，ending又是你家权顺荣，骄傲是骄傲，生气还是生气。

权顺荣下班了，打开手机并没有看到你给他发的消息，他很奇怪也很着急立马在输入框里飞快地在键盘上敲打

“宝宝你怎么没找我呀ㅠㅠ”  
“宝宝我下班了！”  
“宝宝你在家里嘛ㅠㅠ”  
“顺荣这就回来了！”  
“为什么宝宝不理顺荣捏ㅠㅠ”

你看着消息框里一条接着一条弹出来的消息，不禁发笑出声，果然啊傻还是自己男朋友傻，但可爱也是真的可爱，但是！！！透视装不能忍，想到这点，你还是把手机一关扔在沙发上，拿了衣服去洗澡。

等你洗好澡出来右手拿着毛巾擦着头发，左手拿着吹风机的时候，权顺荣已经坐在沙发上，没有浓郁的眼妆，也没有性感的网眼透视装，是穿着高领黑色羊毛衫，黑色九分裤的乖乖男友权顺荣。看见你出来，他放下手机，屁颠屁颠跑过来，搂住你的腰，左晃右晃说

“怎么宝宝今天都不给我发消息呀”  
“不是给你发了么？早上”  
“不是不是呀，你怎么下午来了也不跟我说一下”  
“早上不是跟你讲过要来了么？”  
“不…不是的宝宝，你怎么不开心呀，顺荣做错什么了嘛”  
“没有。你起开，我要吹头发”  
“我帮你吹！”

权顺荣拿过吹风机，半搂半抱地把你带进房间，你坐在床边上，等着权顺荣给你吹头发，秀发穿过他的指间，还带着一点湿润，但是很快就被吹风机里的热风吸收，权顺荣又开口了

“宝宝你是不是换过洗发水了呀，这个好好闻哦”  
“嗯，我再不换你都没得用了”

权顺荣又咯咯地笑。过了好一会儿，吹完了，热气吹得你混混沌沌的，眼睛睁不开想睡觉了。权顺荣蹲下看着睡眼朦胧的你，又呆呆地笑着

“告诉我嘛为什么生气”  
“…”  
“真不说？”  
“…”  
“那宝宝留到床上说吧嘻嘻”

权顺荣起身吻住你的唇，霸道又温柔，缱绻如斯，灵活的舌头探进你的口腔，挑起你的舌头和他的缠绵在一起。你还没反应过来，就已经被亲的七荤八素的，双手绕到权顺荣的脖子后面勾住他，脸蛋红扑扑的，也差点忘了为什么生气。你使坏咬了一下权顺荣的舌头，血腥味蔓延开来，权顺荣看看你，把你扑倒在床上，在你耳边厮磨，缓缓的说出一句

“宝宝学坏了哦”

权顺荣舔舐着你的耳垂，发出啧啧声，声音不大但充斥了你整个听觉系统惹得你全身颤栗，但你还是听到理智的那根弦“啪嗒”断了。耳朵本就是你敏感的一个地方，在权顺荣的一下又一下的挑逗下，你不禁从嘴里溢出一两声嘤咛。权顺荣的唇从耳垂慢慢往下到了脖子，又停在精致的锁骨上轻轻地啃咬，不安分的手解开你的睡衣，揉捏着你的两朵雪白，你的娇喘声又大了一点，也更媚了几分。权顺荣脱掉你的衣服，低头吻上胸前的红樱，手也没让另一边受冷落，胸前的两颗因为外部的不断刺激愈发挺立，就像是两颗娇艳欲滴的樱桃等着权顺荣的采撷。你哪受得了这种挑逗，放开嗓子呻吟出声，权顺荣像是得到了鼓励，加快攻势，让你感受到了酥麻的快感，就好像脚踩在云端上，轻飘飘轻飘飘的。

权顺荣又起身吻住你的唇，双手脱下了你的睡裤，手滑进内裤里，你的秘密花园早已泥泞不堪，泛滥成灾。权顺荣的手指送进一根就被吸入无尽的深渊。

“宝宝下面好湿了呢”  
“宝宝好紧好热”  
“宝宝放松点”

权顺荣的两三句荤话让你又羞又恼，想开口骂他可到了嘴边又变成了欲拒还迎的娇嗔

“啊…哈你闭嘴呀…嗯”

权顺荣看着你的样子觉得太可爱了，于是又送进一根手指，两根手指在紧热的甬道里探索翻转，你都能感受得到你的花液完完全全沾染上他的手指，也仿佛能看到手指进出时带出来的银丝。权顺荣加快手指抽插的速度，似有似无的水声被你的呻吟声淹没，突然的一下你的声音变了调，权顺荣勾起嘴角笑了一下

“原来这里是宝宝的敏感点啦”

权顺荣抽出手指，打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出套，脱下裤子麻利地带上套，打开你的腿，一手扶住你盈盈一握的细腰，一只手扶住性器，侵略你身下的城池

“宝宝我要进来咯，会有点疼，很快就好了哦”

等完全没入，你不适地扭了扭腰，权顺荣权当这个举动认为是你在邀请他。他开始小心地抽动，两根手指的扩张还是比不上权顺荣粗大的性器，只是稍稍的一动，你就感觉撕裂般的疼痛，你随着他的一进一出呻吟声越来越大，也刺激着权顺荣的耳蜗，幅度更大了，肉体拍打的声音在整个房间里被无限放大，你能感受到私处流出越来越多的淫液浸湿了床单，你的双手无处安放，权顺荣抬起两条胳膊往自己脖子后面放，你的美腿缠绕在权顺荣的腰间。权顺荣的衣服并没有脱掉，毛毛茸茸的羊毛衫蹭着你光滑的皮肤，痒痒的。这下更是将权顺荣的性器含的更深了，你被冲撞的一句完整的话都没有办法说出口，脑子也失去了思考的能力，只有毫无意义的呻吟声从你嘴里溢出，权顺荣还偏偏在这个时候问你

“宝宝现在可以告诉我为什么生气了吧”  
“啊…啊哈…不不…不想嗯…跟你说话…啊啊”  
“哦？宝宝下面的嘴可比你这张嘴诚实哦你不要后悔呀”  
“啊…啊啊…你混蛋！啊…权顺荣…嗯啊”  
“那宝宝说嘛”  
“哼…还不是你穿了嗯…透视装嘛…走红…红毯的时候…嗯啊…粉丝叫你王砸nim笑得多开心呢…啊啊啊…你轻点嘛”  
“啊原来我的宝宝吃醋了呀，透视装没有办法呀是tony姐姐让我穿的，sexy男砸嘛，粉丝的醋有啥好吃的呀，我整个人都是你的了你说对不对呀”  
“对你个头啊…啊哈…对对对”

权顺荣听完后心情大好，腰动得越发卖力了，激的你一波又一波的叫声，眼角也流出生理盐水，晕上了一抹红，眼泪汪汪的盯着他，他一个挺腰悉数射进了套里。权顺荣伸手抹了抹你的眼泪，从你的身体里退出来，取下套子打了个结扔在床头柜，又拆了一个新的，重新套上，凑近你

“宝宝不乖所以顺荣要惩罚你”

你被迫把身子翻转过来，跪在床上，手撑在枕头上，挺翘圆润的屁股撅着，腰窝下榻，权顺荣血脉喷张，直接一整根没入，你大叫出声，差点没跪住，权顺荣扶住你的腰，你感觉这个姿势羞耻极了。但同时，这个姿势更好的能让你们交合，每一次权顺荣顶到最深处，你都能感受到前所未有灭顶的快感，没错，你很喜欢这个姿势。在权顺荣每一次冲撞中你都吸进他的肉棒，引得他倒一口凉气，又惩罚似的重重拍一下你的屁股，几次反复来回，房间里逐渐升高的温度，被性欲填充着各个角落，沉重的喘息声和娇媚的呻吟声混杂在一起，你的高潮也要来了，伸出一只手抓出权顺荣的手腕，嘴里呢喃着权顺荣的名字，告诉他可以快一点。乖乖男友权顺荣这下可是听话了，大力抽送着性器，你的手攥紧床单，腿忽然一软，感觉到一股暖流流出小穴，顺着大腿滴在了床单，转过身子趴在床上大喘气，权顺荣俯下身抱住你

“宝宝我爱你，真的很爱你，虽然我可能不能随时随地出现在你的身边，但你要知道你转头就能看见我，所以以后有什么不开心的一定要跟我讲好嘛，不然我会担心你。家里的满天星我很喜欢，玫瑰香氛也很好闻，只要这个家里的女主人是你一切都好，不早了我带你去洗一下，然后我们就睡觉好嘛”

你带着哭腔嗯了一声亲了亲权顺荣的侧脸颊，突如其来的爱意让你措手不及，但是你知道作为艺人的他有无尽的苦衷，在你的希望里，权顺荣能一直是十岁那年见到的他一样，那么纯真无邪，是能拉着你的手这边跑那边玩的调皮鬼，是有一块饼干为会跟你一掰二分享的小男孩，是你犯错了会挡在你身前挨骂挨打转头对你笑呵呵的小哥哥…也只希望你永远属于他，他永远是你一个人的王砸nin就好了…路还很长，你们的生活也才刚刚开始。

end


End file.
